Fang Answers Fan Questions
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: Fang, under threat of death from multiple people, answers questions from his fans.
1. Chapter 1: Fang's First

Welcome to Fang's Blog.

You Are Visitor Number: 5987, 443, 345, 375, 916

Yo, peoples who have nothing better to do than read my blog.

'Member a while back when I answered questions from that fan-girl Jess or something? Yeah, some psycho (no offense, Max) forced me to answer this person, (Fax4evr213). I think she just likes torturing me.

Here goes nothing.

DO YOU HATE DYLAN?

He stole my girlfriend and took my place in the Flock, what do you think?

DO YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUSES?

Yes.

DO YOU LIKE BLACK?

No, I wear it all the time because I hate it. What do you think?

ARE YOU EMO?

Sighs.

HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL?

Duh.

WAS IT NICE?

The first time, yes. The second time, I was attacked, so, no.

DO YOU LIKE REDHEADS?

I can't answer this question without Max killing me.

I'M A REDHEAD.

Well, that's dandy for you.

DO YOU LIKE MAX?

No duh.

DO YOU LIKE ME?

I think you're… sorry… Max's… death stare…. *falls off chair*

DO YOU LIKE CATS?

I'm part bird, of course not!

HAVE YOU EVER SAID 'I LOVE YOU'?

Yes.

TO WHOM?

Max.

WOULD YOU SAY IT TO ME?

Hell to the no. Hey, just because I'm 2% bird, doesn't mean I don't watch Glee!

WOULD YOU EVER WEAR PINK?

When hell freezes over.

ARE YOU SARCASTIC?

You're kidding, right? Or are you just plain stupid?

DO YOU USE BOMBS?

I leave that to Gazzy and Iggy.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BAND?

Simple Plan's second album, _Still Not Getting Any…_, their other ones are just too cheerful.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?

Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield. Damn you, Dylan!

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER, MAYA OR MAX?

Max, sorry Maya. *Get's punched by Maya. Falls off chair again* Ow.

WHICH SCIENTIST DO YOU HATE THE MOST?

Whatever moron cloned Dylan. I was very happy (well, as happy as I can be) when he WASN'T around.

IS ANGEL SECRETLY EVIL?

Possibly. Kidding, Ang! *Is punched again* Damn chicks!

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOME DUDE KISSED MAX?

Put him in a hospital. Permanently.

HAVE YOU EVER BROKEN THE LAW?

You can't prove anything!

DO YOU LIKE ELLA?

As Max's sister and my friend. Nothing else.

DO YOU LIKE IGGY?

Why are you obsessed with who I like? And, no, BTW.

DO YOU LIKE ANGEL?

Arrgh!

DO YOU LIKE BUNNIES?

Um, sure?

DO GAZZY AND NUDGE LIKE EACH OTHER?

Definitely.

HAVE YOU EVER RAIDED NUDGE'S CLOSET?

It's scary in there.

ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?

Are you stupid?

WOULD YOU DIE FOR MAX?

I've done it before, I'd do it again.

WOULD YOU DIE FOR THE FLOCK?

Yes.

DO YOU THINK MAX AND IGGY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER?

Umm, seeing as I'm dating Max, no.

WHO'S BETTER; BRIGID OR LISSA?

I cannot answer this question, under risk of death by Max.

WHO'S NUMBER ONE ON YOUR HIT LIST?

Dylan. You better watch out, buddy!

Well, that was interesting…

Fly on,

Fang

**A/N: Next chapter Fang will answer your questions, so send any questions you have for Fang to me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fang's Second

Yo. Max is forcing me into answering more questions. Yay.

Here goes everything:

Squalls Kid's questions:

_Who does Iggy like?_

Well, I'll get murdered for this, but he likes Ella.

_Do you like Linkin Park?_

I'm a mutant on the run. I have no time for music.

_What's your favorite TV show?_

Umm…. Glee?

_What's your favorite color BESIDES black?_

Grey.

Dreams of the Darkness's Question:

_If a random gay guy walked up to you in a bar while your drunk, what would you_

_do?_

I'm 15, I can't get into bars and I can't drink! Max would murder me.

Anonymous' Question:

_What's your favorite memory with Max?_

Umm, too personal.

Anna Ride's Questions:

_Are you emo or are you goth?_

Ahh, not the emo/goth thing again!

_So a closet emo?_

Ahh, no.

_What would you do if Max found out about you're closet emoness?_

Why do you assume I'm a closet emo?

_Do you like bacon?_

Yes.

_What about pie?_

Who doesn't like pie?

_Why are you sarcastic?_

Because I enjoy it.

_So you have inferiority issues?_

I do not!

_Why do you hate me?_

I don't hate you. You annoy me, but I don't hate you.

_Why did you just lie and say you didn't hate me?_

I don't hate you! Geez, you have low self esteem, you know?

_Why did you freaking flirt with a 21 year old?_

To make Max jealous.

_You're an idiot, you know that? _

Uh, thanks?

_Why are you a idiot, ask?_

I'm not the idiot here.

_Why are you avoiding the topic of you?_

I choose not to answer this question.

_Do you sing in the shower?_

NO.

_Have you ever dreamed about Max?_

You don't need to know.

_Without it involving Max killing you?_

Why do you think I dream about Max?

_Are you Tooth-tastic?_

What?

_Do you wanna be Tooth-tastic?_

Oy vey.

_Did you baby barf when Dylan sang to Max?_

Yes.

_Really? It tasted like pizza, you say?_

You assume too much.

_Why do people think you're cool?_

Maybe because I am cool.

_Why do you insist on Emo hair?_

Not the emo thing again. You people need to get over that.

_Have you ever admitted the true fact Max is better than you?_

Sighs deeply.

_No?_

…

_Well, will you ever admit it?_

…

_Max, what do you see in this dork?_

*Max yanks computer away* I dunno.

_Angel, is Fang emo or goth?_

*Angel takes computer* Both. *Fang grabs laptop* Mine!

_How would she know?_

Angel, when this is over I will kill you.

_Well, can't she read your mind, idiot?_

Yeah, I know. It irks me.

_Do you think I'm weird?_

Yep.

_Do you think my questions are funny?_

Not really.

_Why don't you cut your hair?_

Because I'm a mutant bird kid on the run!

_You're on the run?_

Yeah!

_Ever heard of a knife? _

Oh, yeah…

_Of course you have, you're emo! Use that to cut you're hair!_

ARGH!

_What is your birth stone?_

I wouldn't know. I don't know my birthday, remember, Genius?

_Are you mentally insane?_

Probably.

_Why would you ever consider Lissa and Brigid if you could have the_

_awesomesaucetasticness of Max?_

Uhh, being glared at, so I choose not to answer. Again.

_Did you cry inside when Max flew away after kissing you?_

Dudes don't cry.

_Do you wanna know why she did?_

Not really.

_Maybe it's because you're a bad kisser, ya ever think of that?_

I am a great kisser!

_Do you like your wings?_

Sometimes.

_Do you think I have a life?_

If you did you wouldn't be doing this, would you?

_OF COURSE I DON'T! I'm asking YOU questions, aren't I?_

Yes, you are.

_Is The Flock laughing as they read these?_

I think Max just died laughing.

_How would you feel if I called you Emo Cullen?_

I would hunt you down. I'm no sparkly gay fairy!

_Too late, I already do!_

AFTER HER!

_Do you wish to kill me?_

Now, I do!

_Yes?_

Yeah, that's right piss off the mutant bird kid, who could rip you in half. Smart.

_Good. I'm your Personal Annoyance With No Life! What do you say to that?_

I will hunt you down.

_Do think I'm insane?_

Yes.

_You do?_

True that.

_YAY!_

…

_Why did I just say that?_

I have no idea. Maybe because you're INSANE!

_Ask your friend, Eddie Cullen, why don't you?_

People. I will say this once. Edward. Cullen. Isn't. Real!

_Why? _

*Makes murder plan*

_Didn't you know?_

Do I care?

_He's a mind reader! Were you dropped on your head as a baby?_

Oy.

_Do you resent the fact Dylan can sing better than you?_

Don't even mention that horrible word!

_And that Max is so much better than you?_

Oh, my God. You really need a life, you know that, right?

_And that she moved on after you left?_

I got her back, didn't I? THOUGHT SO!

_Of course you do. Is Iggy hot?_

What? I'm not gay!

_How would you know?_

You irk me, you know that?

_You live with him! Is he?_

AHHHH!

_Fine! Don't tell me! I'll find out myself..._

You come near me, I'll rip your head off!

_Did you bite Jeb to get the name Fang?_

No.

_Is it alright if I call you Molar?_

Hell to the no.

_No?_

No.

_Too bad, Emo Molar Cullen._

Max, can I kill her?

_Is this fun?_

NO!

_How does it feel, being emo?_

Oh, my God! GET OVER IT, I'M NOT EMO!

_Don't deny it!_

I'M NOT!

_Sure, Emo Cullen...Sure..._

Now, I hate you.

_Why do you say yo?_

Because yo is a good word!

_I ask because it's lame._

It is not lame!

_Some people say you're hot and can pull off nodding and saying yo...What do_

_you say to this statement?_

It's very true. *Max glares* I mean… uh…

_What if I told you that you can't because you're a doof?_

Fang is not avalible. He is lying on the ground after being punched.

_Do you find these comments to be mean?_

I'm back! And yes.

_You do?_

Yes, I do.

_Well, wanna know three words I have for ya?_

No, I really don't.

_SUCK. IT. UP._

Thanks.

_Are you wondering why I hate you?_

Kind of.

_It's because of your fringe._

Seriously?

_What? A guy with a fringe like that should be hated!_

Dear Lord, someone kill me now!

_Why do you watch Glee?_

You can't prove anything!

_Does it feed your inner emo?_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_I understand. I know how it hurts, Fang, being a closet emo... Actually I_

_don't, because I don't have to resort to being an emo._

Breathe, Fang, breathe. Don't kill the inferier human. You can get through this.

_Have you ever cried because Max is so out of your league?_

I don't cry. I leave that to the Real Housewives of New Jersey. Not that I ever watch that silly show...

_Dude, admit it, Max is sooooo much more awesomesauce than you._

Sighs.

_Have you ever played Spin The Bottle?_

It didn't go well.

_Have you ever met an idiot worse than you?_

Yes. His name is Dylan.

_No?_

ASSUMER!

_I'm sorry to hear that._

…

_Is that why you're a closet emo?_

Fang has punched a wall in anger. One moment please.

_It isn't? _

Fang has locked the word emo. It will now be in code of: cheese.

_Then what is?_

I'm not cheese! Oh, hell.

_Am I wasting your time?_

YES! THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M DOING THIS IS SO MAX DOESN'T KILL ME!

_No, I'm not, you're wasting MY time._

How? You're asking me!

_How?_

That's what I wanna know!

_By living!_

You're a whitecoat, aren't you?

_Do you find me to be mean?_

Yep.

_You do?_

Yes, I do.

_Funny but mean?_

No. Just mean.

_That's because I'm a funny person that hates you. You're response?_

WHITECOAT!

_That's just insane, Emo Cullen. No one in their right minds would respond like_

_that. So therefore, you are not in your right mind. And how does that make you_

_feel?_

Who do you think you are? A whitecoat shrink?

_I have been a shrink for about ten minutes now, thank you for asking._

Wow. So mush experience.

_Since I've lost interest in your philistineness, let me ask Max_

_something...Yes, put Max on the computer...Good Toothie...Now leave my sight,_

_You Teeth Banger._

Max here.

_Is it fun having him wrapped around your finger?_

Oh, very.

Fang will answer the rest of the questions in the next chapter.

-Fangster out.


	3. Chapter 3: Fang's Third

Yep. Even more questions. *Max shoves Fang toward keyboard* I'm doing it! Sheesh. Woman.

MPHknows' Questions:

_Can you play the guitar?_

No. I'm a mutant on the run! You people obviously do not know what that means!

_If so, what kind?_

See above. ^^

_Can you burp your ABC's? (I always start to choke on G)_

I leave that to Gazzy.

_Are you secretly funny?_

Only to Max.

_Ever have dirty thoughts about Max? (This question has never been answered)_

It never will be answered either!

_Have you ever sneezed and coughed at the same time?_

Umm.

_Have you ever burped and hiccupped at the same time?_

Your mind scares me.

_What would you say if I told you I was right outside your window? (O.O)_

I'll get Iggy and a big bomb.

_Have you ever had a long talk with an owl? (I hear they're wise)_

What's wrong with you?

_Do you like dogs?_

Erasers ruined that for me.

_What kind?_

None!

_Have you ever been attacked by a dog? (Erasers don't count)_

No. *Max grabs computer* He was attacked by a Chihuahua. *Fang grabs computer*

_Have you ever sneezed through a raspberry?_

What?

_Strawberries or watermelon?_

Watermelon.

_Chicken or fish?_

Chicken.

_Have you ever thought about proposing to Max?_

Uhh *Max grabs computer* WHAT?

_What do you think she'd say?_

*Angel takes computer* She'd say yes! Hee hee!

_Have you and Iggy ever gotten into an actual fistfight?_

*Fang takes computer* Yes.

_Have you ever talked to a gay guy?_

I think Jeb's gay.

_Are you part Crow or Black Hawk?_

I'm hoping for Hawk.

_What's your second favorite color?_

Grey.

_If you could be any type of animal, what would you be?_

Falcon.

_Did you and Lissa ever DO anything?_

NO!

_You and Bridget?_

Why do you assume I'm a player?

_What will you do when your hair starts going gray?_

I'm not counting on living that long.

_When you start going bald?_

Again, won't live that long.

_Emo or Goth?_

AHH!

_If you were gay- Dylan, Iggy, or Sam?_

Fang is unavailable for comment.

_What would you do if your hair and clothes were died pink?_

"I'LL GET YOU NUDGE!"

BoOkWoRm1807's Question:

_Do you know you have a step-sister?_

WHAT?

'Kay, that was interesting. I'm gonna go make out with Max… I mean, make… a… snack! Yeah, make a snack…

Fly on,

Fang


	4. Chapter 4: Fang's Fourth

My God. You people question me? *is horrified* Yep. Even more questions. Whoopee.

MPHknows' Questions:

_Unicorns or pegasus?_

Unicorns. Their horns could be useful against Dylan.

_Dogs or Cats?_

Cats.

_Do you know what an orca is?_

A "killer" whale.

_You want to know why i want to know, dont you?_

A bit.

_Because i like asking random questions! Your reply?_

That's wonderful for you.

_Do you have the sharpest teeth out of the flock?_

Uh, no.

_If you actually tried, would you be a better singer than Dylan?_

Yes.

_Have you ever heard of the Original Erasers? They are suposedly stronger and_

_smarter than regular erasers, and The School made very few because, if they_

_followed the whitecoats orders, they wouldnt need alot of them._

Lovely. Another thing to keep me up at night.

_Are they real?_

You brought them up! Shouldn't you know?

_You don't know?_

No.

_Are you sure?_

Positive.

_Do you think Ella's gone crazy?_

I can't answer that because Iggy would beat me up if I spoke my mind.

_I honestly hate her, you want to know why?_

Sure, why not?

_Cause I love MIGGY! (Just kidding, I actually think Iggy/Max pairing just isn't_

_right...)_

You better be kidding! Max is mine! *Max grabs computer* I'm a person, not a doll, Fang!

_Actually, I hate her because she just doesn't seem right to me. Your comment?_

*Fang grabs computer* Max, I'm not gonna answer it! *Is shoved off chair* Ow.

_I have a feeling that you didn't answer this question, so please, please,_

_please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_

_please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please answer it_

_truthfully: If you were gay- Iggy, Dylan, or Sam?_

Nope.

_I said please!_

Too bad.

_Have you ever heard of SMPfilms on youtube? You need to listen to some of his_

_songs, they are hilarious!_

Great.

_Did you listen to them?_

No.

_Anyway... Star wars or star treck?_

Star Trek

_Aniken or Luke?_

Luke.

_Padamay or Leia?_

Leia

_Han Solo or Chewbacca?_

Chewbacca

_C-3PO or R2-D2?_

R2-D2

_Yoda or Obi-wan Kenobi?_

Yoda

_Am I getting annoying?_

Little bit.

_If so, I'm sorry. I'm just truly curious..._

It's alright. You're probably related to Max. *Gets punched* Dammit, Max!

_What's your favorite Disney movie?_

Uhh, I liked Cinderella as a kid.

_Are you secretly a rockstar?_

No, I don't talk enough.

_Why not, your hot like one?_

Thank you! *Max grabs keyboard* MINE!

_And i bet you sing awesome! Better than Dylan! Your comment?_

*Fang takes keyboard back* Possesive, aren't we? Yes, I sing better than Dylan. In everyway, I am superior to Dylan.

_Seriously, how did you get the name Fang?_

No idea.

_What do you think of, right off the top of your head, when you hear the name_

_'Maximum Ride'?_

Hot. *Max grabs keyboard* FANG!

_Do we even really want to know?_

*Fang grabs keyboard* Now, you do…

_Is this all of my questions?_

D:

_It is!_

YES!

_For now... *Evil smile*_

Ahh, damn!

Anna Ride's Questions:

_Ha ha, I'M BACK!_

Oh, joy.

_Don't worry, no more mean questions._

Thanks, I feel loved.

_BUT I STILL HATE YOU AND YOUR FRINGE!_

Not feeling loved anymore.

_Did you like your hair cut from New York?_

Yes, very much.

_Did you like MAX'S hairdo from New York?_

Of course I did, Max! I love you, Max! *Falls over*

_What would you say if I told you I've been seeing a shrink?_

I would say that's probably best.

_Have you ever had Texas Toast?_

No.

_Why are you mean to all of us fans?_

I'm not mean to all fans. Just you.

_Who's your fave Glee character?_

Finn. He's just so stupid all the time. He reminds me of Dylan.

_Mine's Puck._

That's great for you.

_Why did you say Max can't sing?_

Because she can't.

_I'm sorry if Max is about to kill you._

It's nothing new.

_I dislike you simply because you're mean to fans. What do you say to that?_

I'm not mean to fans! Just fans who ask stupid questions. Hint, hint!

_I don't have fringe issues, do you?_

Um, no.

_Of course you don't. WE BOTH HAVE FRINGE!_

Wow… that's… um… great….

_Mommy made me cut my fringe, what is your reply to that?_

Mommy?

_I think Max is better than you in every single way. Your response?_

Thanks so much. I have a question. Why do all my fans hate me and love Max? There is something wrong here!

_I still think you're closet cheese._

Um, okay.

_Are you funny?_

Only to Max.

_Did you know I cried over your idioticness in Fang?_

Yeah, I was pretty stupid.

_Especially when I read that note...Are you really that sappy?_

Sometimes.

_I can't believe you're so much of an idiot to not punch Maya instead of_

_recruiting her. Your response?_

I can't punch Max's twin! That would be disturbing!

_Oops, those last few were mean...I'm not really sorry, but my shrink says I_

_have to apologize...I'm sryhm..._

Thanks for trying.

_This ones for Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. _

I'll get 'em.

_Is it funny when Fang gets beat up by Max?_

N: Yes. Very. It's so funny that Fang gets beat up by a girl, even though Max is the only person who could ever beat Fang up, but still I- *Nudge gets yanked away from keyboard.

G: Yes, since Fang is all 'I'm a macho man!' and Max's all 'I'm a macho woman! Here me ROAR!'

A: You think that's funny, trying reading Fang's mind while he's being beat up. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_I thought so._

*Fang grabs keyboard* Enough ragging on me!

_Iggy, does Fang stifle screaming every time Max gets angry at him?_

HEY!

_Fang, let Igster answer._

NO!

_Why do you ask me questions as answers to my questions?_

Because I do. Got a problem with that?

_Do you sing off key in the shower?_

Uh, no.

_We all know you do..._

Thanks so much, Angel.

_Max, is Fang obnoxious?_

M: Sometimes. Okay, a lot. Sorry, F-nick, it's true!

_Do you have issues with people touching your laptop?_

*Fang yanks laptop* MINE!

_Why are you always mean to me?_

Because you're mean to me!

_Why do you watch girly shows?_

Glee is not girly.

_Did you feel broken when Max flew away after kissing you?_

Dudes don't feelbroken.

_Max, did you know Fang missed your breathing while he was in the cave?_

M: FANG! You stalker!

_Isn't that creeperish?_

M: YEAH!

_Fang, will you kill me for telling her that?_

Yes, I most likely will. You better run!

_You will?_

Yup.

_Well, ha ha, you don't know where I live. _

Or do I? MWAHAHAH!

_What would you say if I told you I knew where you lived?_

I would say that's impossible because live in top secret location! HA!

_Do you like to sing?_

It's okay, I guess.

_I bet you can sing better than Dylan...I hate him...Can you?_

Of course I can.

_How did you win Max back?_

We saved the world and Dylan had a little "accident". Oops. It turned out he was evil, so its all good.

_Did Angel brainwash her to get her to date someone so lowly?_

Probably, I've always known she was evil.

_Why am I being mean again?_

Who cares?

_Because YOU'RE being mean again! _

Thanks.

_Did you know I have a blog, too?_

Wonderful.

_Well, I do, and I wrote that I think you and Max are the perfect couple and_

_that you aren't like Edward Cullen in the slightest. How does this make you_

_feel?_

That I'm starting not to hate you again.

_I'M NOT A WHITECOAT! I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT! Okay, breathe, Anna, breathe..._

I don't think you're a whitecoat anymore. Whitecoats love Dylan. You hate him. Anyone who hates Dylan is good in my book.

_I kidnapped Dylan. I am now making him suffer. Your reply?_

Can I help?

_Do think I'm actually okay now?_

Yeah, I'm starting to see a bit of nice-ness in you. Amazing!

_Max, is it fun making him do whatever you want?_

M: You have no idea.

_Fang, why do you get angry so easily?_

The nice-ness is now gone.

_Have you ever considered seeing a shrink?_

Uhh, no.

_Or a barber?_

Again, no.

_I shall ask this one more time: Is. Iggy. Hot?_

…

_ANSWER ME, EMO!_

…

_Fine, Nudge, is Iggy hot?_

_N: …_

_WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME?_

WE DON'T LIKE YOU!

_Okay, that was just mean, Fang. You're officially on my hate list._

Again?

_You're even above Otter Dude. And he's at the top of my hit list._

Lovely.

_Whatever. I don't care what you say anymore._

Good. Just ignore me.

_Flock, is Fang mean to you?_

Flock: …

_I thought so._

…

BoOkWoRm1807's Questions:

_Have you ever watched Nigahiga on Youtube?_

No.

_Is that how you learned how to be emo?_

AHH!

_If your not emo, then I'm not crazy. And I am most definatly crazy. So why do_

_you deny what you are?_

Oh, my God.

_Okay, if your not emo, then are you depressed?_

I'm depressed about Dylan being here.

_Do you have a murder plan for Dylan?_

Yes.

_Can I get in on it?_

The more the merrier!

_I don't like Dylan, as you might have noticed. Want to know why?_

I don't really care as long as you hate him!

_Because I can! Isn't that great?_

Yep! Now, on to murder!

MPHknows' Questions:

_If you did have the time, would you learn how to play an instrument?_

Yes.

_If so, which kind?_

I'd play the harmonica better.

_Oh, By the way, a raspberry is that thing where you stick your tounge out and_

_do that weird blow thing that usually makes spit fly everything. Can you_

_answer that question now?_

Uh, no.

_Why do you expect something's wrong with me?_

It's a bit obvious.

_Question for Max! Can you give computer to Max?_

Sure.

_Does some of the... usumptions (cantspell) from your name get annoying?_

M: Everyone thinks I'm a dude!

_Now back to Fang! How long have you been in love with Max?_

…

_Lastly (for now)- You realize you not answering the 'dirty thoughts about Max'_

_question pretty much means its a yes. Your comment?_

…

foxxy's Questions:

NO!


	5. Chapter 5: Fang's Fifth

Don't you people know that curiosity killed the cat? I'm serious. I have better things to do than answer random questions, like make out with Max and save the world. You question me too much!

McflyGoonieFaxFan's Questions:

_What's your biggest fear?_

Dying (again) and not being able to help the others.

_What Ran through your mind when you found out Dylan was made to be Max's_

_perfect other half?_

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him..." and so on.

_Angel, I know that Fang's is Scorpio, but what are all of the Flock's Horoscopes?_

A: Max is Virgo. Iggy is Leo. Gazzy is Sagittarius. Nudge is Taurus. I'm Aquarius.

_If you could have any power in the world, what would it be and why?_

The power to make people melt, just by looking at them, so I could murder Dylan and be all "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! MWAHAHAHA!"

_Is it really true that you're jealous of Iggy because you think he's_

_competition for Max since you also think he's hot?_

No. God why does everyone think he likes Max, he like ELLA! Sheesh!

_What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?_

I got beat up by a girl.

_Would you kill Gazzy if you were trying to propose to max and then he came in_

_and let one blow and very loudly went EXCUSE ME or something like that?_

Probably.

_Do you ever wish you had a mom and dad?_

I have a mom. Her name's Max. She's also my girlfriend….

_If you were going to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?_

Papua New Guinea

_Last but not least, did you know that there's a REALLY big spider crawling on_

_your shoulder?_

GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *Screams like little girl*

Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox's Questions:

_Have you ever been to Universal Studios? Would you like to go? What would you do if they made a ride after the Flock?_

No, yes, and freak out.

_They're making a movie about you did you know?_

Can someone please tell me who the hell this "James Patterson" guy is and why he keeps stealing Max's diaries?

Squalls Kid's Questions:

_Cake or pie? _

Pie.

_OBJECTION!_

What? Pie is the best!

_Ever heard of Demyx Time?_

No.

_WATCH IT OR I WILL CHOP YOU UP INTO AN EVEN MORE WORTHLESS PULP THAN YOU ALREADY ARE, FEED YOU TO WHITECOATS, WHICH ARE THEN FED TO ERASERS._

_What the-?_

_Yes, I'm insane. *shows you certificate*_

Wow, how come Max doesn't have a certificate for being insane? She graduated and everything!

_Angel, has Fang ever thought dirty thoughts about Max?_

A: hee, hee

_Did Max just beat up Fang after hearing the answer?_

M: Yes I did. The answer was not normal or right in any way possible.

_Iggy, have you ever "accidentally" blown up Fang?_

I: hahahahaha!

_Gazzy, have you ever farted in Fang's face?_

G: My lawyer told me not to answer any questions.

_Nudge, what do you think about Fang's fashion sense?_

N: Fang needs to wear less black and more PINK!

_Angel, have you ever beaten Fang in poker?_

A: I beat everyone in poker.

_Max, do you think you'd be able to force Fang to wear a dress?_

M: No way in Hell.

_Can I see a picture of it?_

…

_I dare you to show it to "Max'`s perfect other half"!_

Not gonna happen.

_That way, he can die!_

That would be nice, but…

_..of laughter._

I'm thinking slow-moving torture. Laughter would be too nice for him.

_That boy...bird...clone...thing...ANYWAYS! He is a f-king traumatized camel._

Yes, yes he is.

_Yes, I hate him. GO FAX!_

YEAH! GO FAX!

_Gaz, you are epic, did you know that?_

G: Well, thank you.

_...Go away Fang._

What? And here I thought we were getting along.

_Go to your emo corner._

AHH!

I hate emo.


	6. Chapter 6: Fang's Sixth and Iggy's First

More questions. I give up.

_Anna Ride here. I've decided to just ask you these few things:_

Yippee.

_If you're not emo why are you so MEAN to all of your fans?_

I'm not EMO! And I'm only mean to certain people coughyoucough.

_Why do you always change the topic of you?_

Because I choose to! Who likes pie?

_And WHY do you not use a knife to cut that hippy hair? Yeesh!_

You know what? I happen to like my hair, okay?

_Oh, and, again, IS. IGGY. FREAKING. HOT? _

ASK. ELLA.

_And, last of all, there has been some debate about whether you had an eight pack or a six pack; Which one?_

Ask Max.

Fly on,

Fang

Iggy here. I hijacked Fang's laptop (Impressive since I'm blind) and looked at this and realized that someone had questions for me and Fang never told me! Don't worry, Iggy fans, I'll answer them now!

I luv iggy's Questions:

i hav 20 q's 4 ig...

Awesomeness!

DO YOU LIKE ELLA(if you do she is now #1 on my hit list)?

Yes…

ARE YOU GAY?

No, I think Jeb is though.

DO YOU LIKE REDHEADS?

Ehh.

CAN YOU SING?

Yes.

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER MAX OR FANG?

Uhh….

WHY?

Uhh…

HAVE YOU EVER DATED ANYONE BESIDES ELLA(if so they are also on my hit list)?

I've never dated anyone.

DO YOU LIKE ME?

Sure.

WHICH ONE OF YOUR FAN GIRL NICKNAMES DO YOU LIKE BEST(such as: igsplosion, igmeister, igmund etc.)?

Igster. I also like Fangalator.

WHAT IS YOUR FAV BAND?

Dunno, Simple Plan?

HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT MAX WAS HOT?

I'm blind!

WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR PARENTS HOUSE IN THE M-R BOOKS?

Because they wanted to exploit me.

HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED WITH ACTION FIGURES(aka: dolls)?

You can't prove anything!

DO YOU LIKE JELL-O(I hate it*shudder*...it jiggles)?

Yuck!

DO YOU HAVE A SIX PACK?

No, I have an eight pack! Take that, Fang!

ARE YOUR COOKIES BETTER THAT DOCTOR MARTINEZ'S?

Nah.

HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED SOCCOR(my fav sport)?

Yes.

DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS BESIDES THE FLOCK, ELLA, AND DOCTOR MARTINEZ?

Not really.

WHAT IS YOUR FAV TYPE OF BOMB(I prefer stink bombs)?

Stink bombs!

WHAT IS YOUR FAV SONG?

I dunno…

thx Iggy I LUV U!

My fans are better than yours, Fang!

-Igster out!


	7. Chapter 7: Fang's Seventh & Max's First

When are you people going to realize that life is NOT about asking me stupid questions about my not-so-private life?

MPHknows's Questions:

_Okay, these questions are going to be really quick._

Thank you.

_First off, I was watching Oliver&Company this morning. Your comment?_

Is that the movie with the cats and dogs?

_You want to know why I asked that?_

Ehh.

_You know you do..._

'Kay then.

_Well, as I was watching it, I imagined Gazzy as Oliver..._

Cute.

_Max as Rita (I'm pretty sure that was her name)_

Alrighty then…

_Ari as the bulldog (I'm terrible at names)_

He is pretty bulldog-orinentaed.

_Iggy as the chahuahua (Can you believe that's how you spell that? I used to_

_spell it chawawa)_

Sure…

_Nudge as Georgetta_

Not sure where you're going with this…

_and you, yes YOU, as Dodger..._

Me?

_If you've never seen the movie, Dodger is a singing dog..._

WHAT? YOU THINK I'M A SINGING DOG?

_He sings my favorite song 'Why Should I Worry?'_

Um, because I'm a mutant bird kid on the run from evil scientists?

_OH! And Dylan played one of the guard dogs that show up when they steal Oliver_

Don't mention that horrible name! (Dylan, not dog)

_Dodger kicks his a*pauses in the middle of the word*... butt..._

Good for Me/Dodger.

_I've been informed that I should try not to cuss too much, your comment?_

Life is very short, cuss first.

_Sorry if these are getting long, I was trying to keep them short..._

Hey, it's cool.

_Do I annoy you?_

Not really. Unlike Anna Ride. Urgh.

_I'm sorry if I do... _

See above. ^^

_Well... This is all of my questions..._

Great for you.

_For now, anyway..._

Oh, joy. More ominous warnings.

_I won't promise I won't have anymore..._

Alright-y.

_Now, this is for the whole flock, go get them!_

YO! GUYS!

_GOODBYE!_

Flock: Bye random person!

Whisper13's Questions:

_Yo Fang, here are so Q's. BTW, I feel sorry for you about Max._

Don't say Yo. Only I yo.

_Q#1. What do you do when the Flock calls you emo?(I'm not calling you that!_

_Let me live!)_

I will let you live. This time… And I beat them to a pulp.

_Q#2. If Nudge forced you to listen to her iPod, would you rather listen to_

_Justin Bieber or Avril Lavigne?_

Avril.

_Q#3. Do you like Mayday Parade?_

Huh?

_Q#4. Can I have a computer hug?_

Uhh, no.

_Q#5. Ow, why'd you kick me so hard?_

That wasn't me! That was… uh… erm… Dylan!

D: Hey!

Shut up, Dylan! No one wants you here!

_Q#6. If you had to save either Dylan or Bridgid, who would it be?_

D: Save me!

SHUT UP DYLAN!

_Q#7. What is your favorite kind of chocolate?_

Milk chocolate.

Fly on,

Fang

Wow. So this is what it's like to hack on to Fang's laptop. This is fun! Oh, yeah, um, Max here, so yeah. Wait! Questions for Max! Yippee! Questions for Max!

AnikaandAj's Questions:

_Are you a delinquent?:_

Um, no.

_Is Fang crying because you and Iggy are more popular than him?:_

Ha! Fan crying… good one….

_Do you have an issue with adult authority?:_

Maybe…

_Do you have violence issues?:_

NO! Don't make me punch you- I mean, no. Of. Course. Not.

_How many times do you beat Fang and Dylan up a day?:_

Too many to keep count.

_Do you think Fang is under your league?:_

No.

_Is Fang getting mad at your answers?:_

He doesn't know I'm answering.

_Why did you go back to the flock after they kicked you out?:_

Because as their mother figure, I have a duty to kick Angel's evil Max-bashing ass.

_How do you plan on killing Max 2?:_

Ya mean Maya. That's been… taken care of….

_Do you hate school?:_

Yeah, pretty much.

_Do you think Jeb is evil?:_

Sometimes.

_Are you really crazy?:_

I'm not crazy.

_Do you need a therapist(You can borrow mine)?:_

Um, that's very… kind… of you.

_How do you annoy Fang and Dylan?:_

There's a handbook, haven't you read it? 101 Ways To Annoy Your Boyfriend And Perfect Jack-Ass.

_Who do you hate most in the world?:_

Dylan.

_Do you hate people trying to make you girly?:_

Sometimes.

_Do you think Fang should stop denying his emoness?:_

He's not emo.

_Do you have bossy issues(No lying!):_

Maybe…

_Who would you rather date other than Fang?:_

No one.

_Is Angel starting to creep you out with her evilness?:_

Little bit.

-Max out.


	8. Chapter 8: Fang's Eighth

D:

MPHknows's Questions:

_Question for Iggy: Why do you like Ella?_

I: 'Cause, um… hmm…uh….

_I think she's a crazy B with an itch..._

I: Mean. Fang's fans are mean!

_Now, back to Fang!_

Yippee.

_If you and Max had a son, what would you name him?_

Tallon.

_I've always pictured Your's and Max's first son to look exactly like you and_

_be named Carter..._

See people? I'm adorable!

_Now that you think about it, can you picture it too?_

Kind of.

_Have you looked up any SMPfilms songs yet?_

I'm a mutant bird kid on the run from evil scientists. Do you think I have time to watch YouTube videos? I still haven't figured out what the heck this "Friday" song is.

_My favorite one is 'I Will Not Pay'..._

That's nice.

_and 'Chuck Norris' is funny, too..._

That's great for you.

_Same with 'Stupidity'_

Sounds like Dylan!

_But 'The Mean Kitty' is his most famous..._

…

_It's funny, too..._

…

_I'm tired, how bout you?_

I had watch last night and I'm typing at 6:30 am. Yes, I'm tired!

_Anyway, one last question!_

Last! Finally!

_Does the name 'Maximum Ride' give you any ideas? *wink wink*_

Hey! There are children (namely Angel) reading this!

BoOkWoRm1807's Questions:

_Fang, people keep telling me that your emo, and you keep denying it. So,_

_answer this question, why do you wear black?_

Because I would look terrible in pink.

_Black is one of my favorite colors, do you have any other favorite colors,_

_aside from gray or black?_

Yes, blue.

_Back to torturing Dylan. Your suggestions?_

We cut off his wings, then toss him off the Grand Canyon.

_How about we waterlog him?_

Yes!

_Or maybe pluck his feathers?_

My God! You just made me smile!

_Do I sound evil? _

Very.

_Is that a good thing or bad thing?_

It's a very good thing!

_Does Max think I'm crazy for hurting Dylan?_

Max is sound asleep, so we can plan whatever we want.

_Are you secretly happy to know there are people out there who want to hurt_

_Dylan?_

There's no secret here.

_I once read a story where the author killed off Dylan. I was so happy! What_

_about you?_

*Does happy dance*

_If I told you I have voices in my, actually three, would you think I was_

_crazy?_

No. Max and Angel have Voices in their heads, so…

_Don't you already think I'm crazy?_

Little bit.

_Any broken bones lately?_

Max broke her wrist two nights ago, and Angel jammed her pointer finger in a door.

_Okay, last question. Could you, please, please, please, with a cherry on top of_

_a strawberry banana flavored sundae, tell Iggy that Ella, IS NOT THE ONE FOR_

_HIM!_

Umm, okay.

_I mean come on! She got him brain washed for hell's sake! It's so obvious that_

_she can't be with him. She's going to get him killed, and then *Cut OFF*_

Well, that was… interesting.

Mystica Tempest's Questions:

_What kind of laptop do you have?_

Mac.

_Does it have a good battery life?_

Yeah, pretty good.

_Does it help that I don't think that you're emo?_

Very much, yes.

_Does it help that I think you're cute?_

M: Hands off!

F: When did you get up?

_Did you pray in that church?_

Yes.

_What did you pray for?_

That Max would finally wake up and realize I'm totally in love with her.

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE FLOCK IN "FANG"?_

BECAUSE DYLAN IS EVIL AND I'M STUPID!

_Do you think Nudge is scary?_

Uh, no.

_Do you like popsicles?_

Yes.

_If you don't like dogs, does that mean that you hate Total?_

Because, Total is more like a really big cat.

_Do you think that I am the sarcastic type?_

I dunno.

_I am._

Great for you.

_What would you do If Max died?_

I can't imagine that.

_Would you go on a screaming rampage?_

Perhaps.

_Would you kill yourself?_

No. I'd have to lead the Flock, they wouldn't need me dead too.

_Would you kill Dylan brutally and THEN kill yourself?_

Uh, the first part, not the second.

_Are you good at math?_

Not at all.

_What would you dress up as on Halloween?_

Myself. Creepy, right?

_Are you a good artist?_

I'm okay.

_What would your dream job be if you lived that long?_

Cultural Anthropologist.

_Do you like to listen to Eminem?_

Yeah, he's pretty good.

_I think FAX is an awesome couple. Your comment?_

I completely agree with your statement.

_Do you think I'm annoying?_

No.

_Thank you._

You're welcome?

_That's all I have...FOR NOW!_

Fabulous.

Violent Alice's Questions:

_Who would you rather hang out with: Dylan or Iggy?_

Iggy.

_You do know that by answering the question above proves your gay right?_

I don't see how hanging out with my best friend makes me gay, but okay.

_If I gave you a baoozka what would you do with it?_

Blow up Dylan! I mean, uh, um, eh…

_Are you a virgin?_

Too personal!

_Cause I think you're so not!_

…

_Do you watch anime and/or read manga?_

Between not dying and Max, I have no time for anything.

_If, so what is your favorite manga and anime?_

_When did you know that Max is cooler than you and out of your league?_

M: It's so true, right?

GET YOUR OWN BLOG!

_To Iggy:(I love you!):_

I: Ha! See? My fans are better than yours Fang! Ha!

_Would you date me?_

I: From what I've seen of Twilight, you should probably stick to your species.

_Who would you kiss: Ella or Nudge?_

I: Ella

_What is the biggest thing you've ever blown up?_

Dylan's bedroom.

_Are you a perv?_

Uh, no…

Sigh.

Fly on,

Fang


	9. Chapter 9: Fang's Ninth & Max's Second

I hate my life

TotallyLulu2461's Questions:

_Also, ask fang: if you had a daughter would you name her Raven?_

Possibly.

_BTW, story is amazing. Add Chapter 9_

Thanks, that's what I'm doing!

_And ask iggy: if he could play any instrument, what would it be?_

I: Guitar. Chicks seem to dig it. *notices Max's death stare* What?

M: Sexist pig.

_Ask fang: can I friend you on facebook?_

If only I had facebook

_Fang should be asked if he likes hardcore rock and if he's ever listened to Evanescence._

Sometimes. And yes, they're pretty awesome.

Nolifeoutsidefanfiction's Questions:

_would u rather read how to kill Dylan or max's diary_

Kill Dylan. Because reading Max's diary would be wrong… right?

_has the flock gotten the birds and bees talk_

Fang is unavailable because he just fainted.

_do you know that there are how to annoy the flock videos on youtube_

…?

_r u a player_

No, just because I dated Lissa, sort of Brigid, then Max doesn't make me a player! It just makes me stupid….

_r u emo_

AAAHHHHHHHHH! ##&$!

_dose max think you're emo_

M: Fang's not emo he's just misunderstood.

THANK YOU!

_this is for Dylan, r u gay( u supper sing, duh )_

Dylan is unable to answer as he is currently hiding from Fang in undisclosed location.

_flock do u think Dylan is gay_

Flock: Possibly

_that's all...for now_

Ooo, ominous.

BoOkWoRm1807's Questions:

_No questions for today. Just wanted to say that your answers to these questions made me laugh on one of the crappiest days of my life. So thanks for that! Keep up the good work, and I look forward to your next update! _

Glad I could help!

_~BW_

MPHknows' Questions:

_IM WATCHING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!_

Um, cool?

_I realize you don't care..._

People. Don't. Assume. You know what Assuming does? Makes an ass out of u and me!

_Why don't you like dogs? Wait... never mind... I think either I or someone else has already asked this question..._

One word. Erasers.

_I like dogs..._

Fantastic.

_I have a pitbull..._

Ari's a pitbull.

_Her name is Tinker..._

Do you hate her?

_You want to know why?_

I'm actually a little scared…

_Cause, when we first got her, she used to pee all over everything..._

…

_*singing* There may be something there that wasn't there before... Sorry, I'm running out of questions to ask..._

Lovely.

_Have you ever heard of Jeff Dunham?_

Hahaha, Achmed….

_Or, should I say, Jeff-fa-fa Dun-Ham?_

Oh, Peanut…

_I love peanut..._

Ha, me too.

_anyway, that's all for now..._

'Kay.

_Bye :D_

Buh-bye

_OH! One more question!_

Yippee.

_Am I one of your favorite reviewers?_

Sure.

_Well, whatever your answer was, GOODNIGHT! OR GOOD MORNING! I DONT KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS WHERE EVER YOU ARE!_

That would be good night.

Anna Ride's Questions:

_I'M BACK WITH ACTUAL QUESTIONS THAT MY SHRINK ASSIGNED! _

Ah, my old enemy, Anna…

_Oh, come off it, Fang, we all know you enjoy my insults._

What sane person enjoys insults?

_If it helps, I bash everyone's egos. _

You're such nice person, aren't you?

_My shrink just told me to start asking the godda-*Sees Angel.*-ng questions...*Shifty look before squinting at the paper.* OH! THESE ARE ALL FOR MAX!_

Yes. At last. FREEDOM!

_Am I annoying?_

M: Sometimes.

_Funny?_

M: Hilarious

_Is Fang as mean to others as he is to me?_

M: He's usually too busy sticking his tongue down my throat.

_Do you like jelly?_

Raspberry.

_Favorite band?_

Evanescence

_Favorite song?_

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

_Pizza toppings?_

Hawaiian style. Ahh, Hawaii, how I miss you…

_What's Fang doing right now while your answering me? (Wow, my shrink's a stalker...GASP! MAYBE HE'S A WHITECOAT! Okay, Mom, get me a new shrink!)_

M: He's jdlhfg;s sticking l;sdafh his ;dskfahsdiwe tongue sdfkh;l down ncskjvgfweir3y my dsklf;haweuivncb throat jksdlfj;adgniwea;

_Is Dylan as stupid as he seems?_

M: Yup.

_That's what I thought..._

M: *Nods sadly*

_If you have any spare time which I know you do since there's no immediate danger in your lives other than the DG right now, please look up 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson and sung on Glee, okay?_

M: I LOVE THAT SONG!

_Why do you like a doof like Fang?_

M: Because even though he's a doof, he's **my** doof.

_Is it hard to live with him?_

M: Nope.

_Is he ARROGANT?_

M: Not always.

_He seems arrogant._

M: You just have to get to know him.

_Oh, the last one's for Iggy! Thanks Max, bye!_

M: See ya.

_Iggy, ARE YOU HOT?_

I: YES!

_ANNA OUT._

'Kay…

Whisper13's Question:

_Oh, and I'll say yo when I want to! What makes you think you can tell me what to do?_

Because I'm a super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot mutant bird kid!


	10. Chapter 10: Fang's Tenth & Everyone Else

Yo.

I'm back. Yippee. This is so fun. I mean, it's not like I have something better to do, like, oh, I don't know, SAVE THE WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKIN' WORLD?

Breathe, Fang, breathe, don't break the tiny humans….

_Maximum Phantomhive's Questions:_

_PURPLE BANANAS! *sing* I have questions for Fang because he's so hot but not as hot as Iggy! Lalalaalalallalalallaala! Oh my twin has questions too!_

Um… ok?

_From me: if you can make a new word what would it be? _

Dunno. Oh, it would be yo. Did you know yo isn't in the dictionary? It's a crime.

_Did you know Bacon was edible sex? _

Lovely…?

_Of course you would know how sex feels!_

Wha…?

_That means you're not a virgin... Thoughts?_

I'm totally a virgin.

M: *coughs*

Sort of.

_Did you know if you tear apart the word "therapist" it says "the rapist." _

And people wonder why I don't like talking about my feelings.

_Is Max your therapist? _

No.

_I love Iggy more than you Fang! _

Uh-huh. Notice that I'M the one who got a book named after himself!

_Hi Iggy! Maximum Phantomhive will be gone- for now._

I: My fans are still better than yours, Fang!

_Hello! I'm Ciel Ride! Maximum's twin! I have questions for people! I love Iggy! _

(sarcasm) Doesn't everyone?

_Fang did you know cookies were edible orgasms?_

You two enjoy have dirty thoughts don't you?

_Iggy did you know cookies were edible orgasms?_

I: Only if they're my cookies!

M: LIES!

_Did you know my twin's actual name is Maximum? _

That's great.

_We read the books we were thinking "holy shit, that is awesome!"_

Yup, Max's pretty fantastic.

M: *blushes*

_My mom named me Kiseki. _

Lovely.

_Did you know that means miracle in Japanese?_

No, because I don't speak Japanese.

_Have any of you ever listened to Vocaloid? _

No… is that a cult?

_You should! They have great songs!_

Why not? It's not like I'm a mutant bird kid on the run or something!

_Have you ever heard of yaoi?_

Ya-what?

_Have you ever watched yaois? I have! With Maxii! We watch Junjou Romantica! It's so good! _

This question confuses me deeply.

_Have you ever heard of Blood on The Dance floor? _

Uhh, no.

_They are a good band right? I'll ask more questions later! Good night and good day! :)_

'Kay… Bye…. ?

_Rowen's Questions:_

_To flock: read my story then list your reactions sorry if its long: (I'm using lulus idea of Raven)_

_Raven and Lulu Dwyer walked toward Lissa. "Thirsty, Lissa?" she asked, innocently pulling her blond ponytails. "um, yes, actually," Lissa replied. "Have a drink." Raven's black eyes glittered evilly. And with that, Lulu Dwyer and Raven Ride grabbed the punchbowl and poured it all over Lissa_

M: heh heh.

A: ?

G: You should have blown her up!

I: Yeah! Blow stuff up! Blow stuff up!

N: You've thought this through, haven't you?

F: On risk of death by Max, no comment.

T: Who's Lissa?

_Be scared._

We usually are.

_To Max: if you had a daughter what would you name her? (I picture her to look just like Fang, but with light blue eyes, if that helps any.)_

M: Skylar. Get it? Sky-lar?

_To Angel: You're EVIL! EVIL I SAY!_

A: *uses mind control* I'm not evil….

_To Gazzy: what would you want to explode most?_

G: The School.

_To Fang: Me and Lulu say you're EPIC!_

Someone appreciates me! Hear that, Anna Ride?

_Stereo3s' Questions:_

_I hate u lulu! U steal my questions…or you think of them first_

You people digress….

_If you could dye you're hair, what color would you dye it?_

Black.

_Iggy: Why are you so weird?_

I: I'm a blind, chef-like, pyromanic who can feel colors and has wings. The question is Why am I NOT weird?

_Lulu's emo…or her hair is, anyway. She's evil! She likes evanescence! Your reaction?_

I love Evanescence!

_Do you think I need a therapist?_

You can borrow Anna Ride's.

_That's all…4 now (maniacal laugh :D)_

Yeah, I'm so scared.

_TotallyLuLu2461's Questions:_

_Fang should be asked if he likes hardcore rock and if he's ever listened to Evanescence._

Sometimes and yes.

_Anna Ride's Questions:_

_I have two questions for each of you! Fang, you're last, so go and stick your tongue down Max's throat or something._

.

_Iggy:_

Hi!

_1. Why do you like Ella? _

She's preeettttyyy!

*gets death glare from Max*

She's intelligent…?

_2. Did you know toothpaste is flammable?_

Ahh, my old friend. Toothpaste.

_Nudge:_

'Lo?

_1. Does it hurt when people slap their hands over their mouth with a lot of force?_

A little bit, YEAH!

_2. Favorite movie?_

From Prada To Nada

_Angel:_

Do you wanna yell at me too?

_1. Are you upset when people call you evil?_

(sarcasm) No, I love it.

_2. Do you like Twilight? (If you do, I will scream. I hate those movies.)_

I'm seven!

_Gazzy:_

HEHEHEHEH

_1. Do you think you could kill someone with your farts?_

Indeed.

_2. Is it fun to imitate Ozzy Osmond?_

I should try that!

Flock: NOOO!

_Max:_

(nervous) What?

_1. Do you know/like the song 'Wondergirl' by Hey Monday?_

Nope.

_2. Least favorite movie?_

Sleeping Beauty. That chick is pathetic!

_And, last and definitely not least, Fang:_

Yo.

_1. Do you really hate me that much? Cuz if you do...*Sighs and cringes.* I'm sorry..._

It's okay Anna. I understand that you're mentally unstable.

_2. Favorite band?_

Evanescence or Simple Plan.

_Well, bye all! FLY ON, FANGY!_

Fang. Just Fang.

_MPHknows' Questions:_

_Are you a chocoholic?_

Perchance… *nibbles chocolate bar frantically* MINE!

_What's your favorite energy drink?_

Gatorade

_What would you say if I told you I'm asking you these questions cause I'm throwing your long lost twin a surprise party?_

I would say you're crazy.

_I'm not._

Didn't think so.

_I don't think you'd have a long lost twin._

Neither do I.

_If you did, he'd probably be evil._

Sexist! My twin could be a girl!

_Cause that's just how things work out for you._

It's so true.

_If you had a little sister, would she be your bestest little sister ever?_

If you read Maxine's fanfiction on (The Next Flock, same username), you'd find out.

_For Iggy: Lupo loves you._

I: Who?

_Anna Ride will understand that statement._

That's dandy for her.

_For Angel: Just got the fifth MR Manga. YOU CREEP ME OUT!_

A: *grins evilly*

_For Gazzy: YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG!_

G: Don't we all.

_For Nudge: Give Gazzy a big hug for me._

N: Already done.

G: Get it off! Get it OFF!

_Back to Fang: Do you bite your nails?_

No!

_Why is your tongue so terrified of the outside world that it has to hide in Max's throat?_

O.o

_Since you don't really like dogs, do you like orcas?_

No.

_Have I asked that question before?_

Probably.

_I like orcas._

You have fun with that.

_Do you know what an orca is?_

I'm uneducated, not stupid.

_Okay then. Can you act?_

I'm unemotional and YOU think I can ACT?

_I bet you can act. You've always got that emotionless look on your face, so I think that means you have slight acting skills._

Sure. Whatever.

_Crud, I'm starting to run out of questions._

See ya.

_Ask nudge / Goth or emo? (Neither isn't an option)_

N: To date? Emo.

_Ask Iggy/ what's the thing you've wanted to make explode the most?_

I: A toaster.

M: You've done that already!

I: Right….

_Ask max: if they made a manga bout you would you read it (I luv maximum ride manga :D)_

M: Duh.

Fly on,

Fang


	11. Chapter 11: Fang's Eleventh & Iggy's 3rd

Yo.

Look. I'm updating twice in one day. This is so how I want to spend my life. You know, answering stupid questions asked by petty FANGirls.

*gets Max's death glare*

I mean, uh, answering important and informative questionnaires proposed by qualified therapists (The rapists. Heh heh.)

Ahem.

Onto the questions!

Anna Ride's Surprisingly Short Amount Of Questions:

_Iggy! Yo! You wanna know who Lupo is?_

I: Yes!

_She's your soulmate. Who is much better for you than Ella. No offense to Ells. _

I: Um… that's not strange?

_Wait...How do you read the screen and reply to these questions?_

I: I'm magic! Nah, Fang reads them to me and types. Sometimes I think he edits my answers. I DO NOT EDIT IG'S ANSWERS!

MPHknows' Questions:

_About your little sister, again..._

Yup.

_If you read any of my fanfics (there are too many involving her as a background character to count) you'd find out about her._

Personally, I like Maxine's….

_You have a lot of different little sisters in a lot of different universes if you count all the fanfic authors stories._

I lost count at about 15 billion.

_Artiglio is the one in my stories... and some (coughmostcough) of Anna Ride's..._

In Maxine's, her name is Jess Gold.

_Me and her are good fanfic buddies!_

You both enjoy questioning me….

_We're in the process on cowriting two different MR fanfics._

I will read them!

_One is on the sight and being updated while I work on the other one and won't post until I'm finished._

Ahh.

_The one that's up is about Nudge and Aidan after they get married._

WHO THE FRICK IS AIDAN? NO ONE MARRIES NUDGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSON!

N: Possessive, much?

I care about you is all!

_Fang, you and Aidan are good buds._

Right, sure.

_Aidan asked your permission to marry Nudge, because you about killed him when you found out she was dating someone three years older than her._

Damn straight!

_The fanfic that's not getting put on the site until I'm finished is about Lupo and Iggy._

What kind of name is Lupo?

_Oh, by the way, I HATE ELLA! LUPO IS MUCH MORE RIGHT FOR YOU, IGGY!_

I: Umm….

M: Hey!

_Anyway, Iggy turns into a drunk and ends up hitting Lupo_

I: Gasp!

_Eventually, she walks out on him and goes to you, Fang, and Max to stay with._

We're nice people.

_And then she helps you two with something, but I'm not telling you what that is..._

Uh-huh, that's great.

_...I have the feeling you've stopped listening to me..._

Yeah, about 15 questions ago.

_THAT'S SO RUDE, FANG!_

You're welcome.

_Its okay, you're still my buddy..._

…?

_I get over protective of you when reading other fanfics. _

Thanks..?

_They make you a jerk or a pervert or a moron and I complain about everyone hating you ever since you left Max._

Canon is so mean to me, why does fanon have to be mean too?

_I understood why you thought you should leave, whether it was necessary or not._

THANK YOU!

_Great, now I'm using words I cant spell again..._

It's okay, I spell check everything before I post.

_You and Max better get together by the last book, because if you don't there is going to be an angry mob hunting down the grand master, James Patterson..._

So will I! Wait… Is THIS the guy who keeps stealing Dylan's diary? Because his version's a bit different!

M: A bit? Please! Try an lot. Just FYI, Fang never left, we never welcomed in Dylan, and I don't know what the fruck ANGEL was, but non of THAT ever happened!

_How does it feel having someone in control of everything you do?_

HE'S NOT IN FREAKIN' CONTROL OF ME!

_I'm going to go sneeze my brains out now..._

What?

_Buh-SNEEZE-bye!_

How on Earth did you just internet sneeze?

_Ow, that hurt my brain..._

How could that possibly hurt?

Temper Destiny's Question:

_lol pretty good fic_

Whaddya mean "fic"?

_Oh! and look! they updated the site! it looks good, don't ya think?_

What site? My blog? It hasn't been updated….


	12. Chapter 12: Fang's Twelfth & Everyone

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I updated with the wrong thing! Here is the actual chapter!**

Hello Anna.

Yes, I know you're gonna ask me questions. When do you not?

I'm just going to address my blog to you because you've been annoying, ahem, asking my the longest.

Anna Ride's Questions (I KNEW IT!):

_Fang, I can have short questions. I just LOVE getting on your nerves._

:P

_Since, ya know, I have NO life. But neither do you, right? Other than sticking your tongue down random chicks' throats?_

Grr.

_Kidding. You're my favorite character._

I'm my favorite too!

_AND I KNEW IT! My friend owes me five bucks. I KNEW THAT YOU'D NEVER LEAVE AND IF YOU DID MAX WOULD KICK YOUR BUTT. Dylan's diary, now THAT is believable._

Yup.

_He is such a creep._

True, true.

_He's like the Ken doll that everyone hated so they discontinued it, y'know?_

Um, no… Not even Nudge played with Barbies. We all thought they were creepy.

_Wow...I'm being nice to you. I guess my hate for Dylan makes miracles, huh?_

I'm sure your "the rapist" will have something to say about it.

_Oh, and do you watch The Big Bang Theory?_

Indeed.

_If so, who's your favorite character?_

Sheldon.

_Is Ella nice? AND IGGY, DO NOT PREVENT FANG FROM REPLYING TO THIS!_

Uhhh, yes?

_Iggggyyyyy!_

I: I'm sorry!

_Grr._

ERASER!

_I think Lupo is cooler, because she's badass._

I've gotta read this story, don't I?

_And Iggy turns her to muuuusssssh...*Grin.* _

'Kay….

_Oh, and 'Lupo' means 'wolf' because Lupo and her family (Lobo, her twin bro, and Loup, her best friend and Lobo's girlfriend - their names also mean wolf) are half-wolf. They're the original Erasers, but they live longer and are stronger and smarter and faster and awesomer._

IGGY YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH AN ERASER?

_And they have a band. A really, frickin', AWESOMESAUCE band. _

An ERASER BAND!

_I've always seen you in a band...You have the hair for it._

Whaa?

_Or an actor, maybe. Since you have no emotion and can lie easily. Because acting is lying, basically..._

Lovely.

_And, plus, I bet you can sing._

Ohh, um, sure….

_Oh, yeah, I think I mentioned that before..._

Can we not talk about singing? It makes me think of Dylan.

_Oh, and only MPHknows can internet sneeze. Isn't it weird? (NO OFFENSE, MPH!)_

Deeply strange.

_And, before I say something insulting to you that'll piss off my 'the rapist' (it's a creepy name, right?) _

I KNEW IT!

_So, fly on, FANG. (AND MYLAN/DYLAN SUCK ASS!)_

Goodbye, strange one.

MPHknows' Questions:

_Aidan's blind like Iggy, but where Iggy's is because of experiments, Aidan's is because of genetics._

Poor Aidan.

_I.E. His dad was blind, so Aidan's blind._

I see. You know, cause I, like, literally see. Get it? ….

_But, yeah, Fang, you and Aidan were best buds._

Until he marries my little girl!

N: Uhh?

M: AHEM.

I mean, does bad things?

_You two were buds before Aidan ever got with Nudge._

Sure.

_And then he started dating Nudge as soon as she turned eighteen and Max and Lupo had to stop you from beating him to a pulp._

STOP ME? HELL YEAH, THEY HAD TO STOP ME!

_You really don't have to worry about Aidan though._

BECAUSE?

_There's a bigger chance of Nudge breaking his heart than his hers._

Oh. True, true.

N: I resent that accusation!

_Oh, and Lupo and Max turn into bestest buds, also._

Why am I not surprised?

_Yeah, they have a lot of things alike, but they have a lot of differences also._

I prefer the original to the remix.

M: (sarcastically) Love you too honey.

What did I do?

_Where Lupo is stronger than Max, Max can handle children better._

M: EXCUSE ME? NO DUMB ERASER IS STRONGER THAN ME!

_And where Lupo can think on her feet better, Max is more sensible about it._

M: I AM A BILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THE WOLF-CHICK! RIGHT, FANG?

Yes, dear.

_Oh, and Lupo is foreign for Wolf._

"Foreign"? How racist!

_So is Wylk._

But… there are no vowels in there! How do pronounce it?

_Wylk is Lupo and Iggy's first and only son._

M: IGGY!

_Anyway, BYE!_

Um, bye?

_Talk to you next time buddy!_

Yeah, bye.

Vampire Ride's Questions:

_Hi Fang, so anyways I'll start off with I don't think you're cheese or gothic. Black is awesome. And your hair is cool from the covers of the books._

THANK YOU!

_Now onto a few questions. _

O.o

_Why do you like black so much?_

Dirt and blood doesn't show up on it.

_Is flying cool? I wish I could fly._

Flying's amazing. There are no words to describe it.

_Blow pops, or air heads?_

Air heads.

_Does Max beat you up a lot?_

No! She loves me!

_How much everyday?_

Okay, a lot….

_Do you secretly like the pain Max causes when she beats you up?_

…?

_Eh, I wouldn't. I don't even know why I asked that._

Yeah, me neither!

_You should read one of my fics. It's about you. (I'm not a creepy stalker person; I just took what I know about you from the books and turned it into my own story)_

I'll add it to my list.

_And another question_

Indeed?

_Do you ever wish you could be normal? Like somebody different?_

Every freakin' day.

_Thanks for answering!_

Welcome.

bughaliz's Questions:

_If Dylan was welcomed in, why do you all hate him? (Don't worry, I hate him, too.)_

He wasn't! He just likes to pretend he was!

_What's your response to this: My friend and I got a 4 year old boy to say that he doesn't like Dylan and that Dylan is not worthy of Max._

hehehehehe

_How do you make a cheese corner? (Cheese here meaning cheese.)_

bangs head against table

_If Angel was to die, what would you do?_

Honestly? Be relieved.

_Are you big-brother material?_

Well, I'm the father-figure for the flock, so, sure, why not?

_Does Max know about your stash of chocolate chip cookies?_

Shh!

_Have you told Max about your stash of chocolate chip cookies yet?_

SHH!

_Do you like how your nickname, Fnick, sounds like Finnick from the Hunger Games?_

Finnick and Fnick are the best!

_Angel:_

Hee hee!

_Did you know that before you turned evil, you and Max were tied for my favorite character?_

*uses mind control* I'm not creepy….

_Why do you love Total so much?_

He's my dog!

_Will you be my friend? (You'd have to not be evil.)_

STRANGER DANGER! MAAXX!

_Sometimes I feel like no one likes me._

Join the club.

_Do you like cookies?_

LOVE cookies!

_What's your favorite color?_

Pink!

_Iggy:_

'Sup?

_If you had to pick your favorite reviewer, who would it be?_

Hmm, Anna Ride. She gets Fang so worked up!

_Do you really like cooking for the flock?_

I love cooking.

_What did you think when you lost your sight?_

I wished I was dead.

_What would you say if I told you that I have vision issues, too?_

Are you blind too?

_Can I have an online hug?_

Sure, *gives online hug*

_If so, here's some bacon: _

Yay! Online bacon!

_Nudge: _

Mmm?

_Do you like popular music?_

What's your definition of popular music?

_Do you like Gazzy?_

He's like my brother!

_Why do you like pink?_

It's pretty!

_Max:_

What.

_Are you really addicted to chocolate chip cookies?_

COOKIES!

_Here's some: …_

Virtual cookies!

_What does it feel like to fly?_

Magical. Thing of the best thing you've ever done, then multiple that by a billion. That's flying.

_Do you like bacon?_

Who doesn't?

_What bird are you enhanced with?_

Hawk.

_Why do people think Fang is cheese, he obviously is just so in love with you it hurts him._

I know, right?

_Will you be my friend?_

Um, sure?

_Do you hate Dylan?_

With a burning passion.

_Gazzy: _

BOMBS!

_What color do you imagine your farts to be? (This does not give you permission to fart.)_

What…?

_Do you like Nudge?_

SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!

_Are you worried about your sister's evilness?_

A bit….

A: HEY!

_All: _

T: Oh, sure. Forget the dog. I'll just sit here and bark!

_Do you want me to ask more questions?_

All: Go for it.

_Do you hate me?_

All: Nope.

A: Speak for yourselves!

_Of course you do, everyone does. *Runs off to climb a tree.*_

All: Huh?

_I'm back, sorry, had a spasm of no self-confidence._

All: ….

_Would you look up Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars?_

All: Looking… it up… now….

_Do you like it?_

Girls: Yes!

Guys: (using deep voices, trying to be manly) Not enough booming!

T: It discriminates against dogs!

_I think it would be perfect for Angel. I wish I could sing it to you, Angel._

A: Singing would be nice… Max, will you sing it for me?

M: Ugh. See what you've gotten me into!

_I have to go..._

N: Buh-bye!

_Thanks for answering my questions._

You people realize this is MY blog, right?

Fly on,

Fang


	13. Chapter 13: Fang's Thirteenth & Everyone

Yo.

Sorry it's been so long. I was away for awhile. Where? I'm not telling! Mwah-ha-ha! *Coughs*

So! Questions!

Anna Ride's Questions:

_Fang, I hope you know...it is perfectly normal for MPHknows to internet sneeze...Weird, yes, but awesome, totally! XD Why CAN'T you?_

I can't because I'm not weird…?

_Ella, have you ever read Anna And The French Kiss?_

E: No….

_...No?_

E: *shakes head*

_You should! And you can! Because you're human! :D_

E: It's true. I am.

_Ella...do you ENJOY being human? Or is The Flock so awesome you're jealous of their wings?_

E: Actually, yeah, 'cause I don't wanna run for my life then potentially die.

Flock: Hey!

E: Just stating a fact!

SliverWolfWithCrimsonEyes' Questions:

_For Dylan:_

D: Why, hello….

*aghast* How dare you be on my blog? Shoo!

_GO DIE!_

I'll relay you're message.

_: )_

_Fang, would you like to use one of my ideas of how to kill Dylan?_

I'll add it to my idea pile.

_I have 110 ideas so far._

I have 2,009,495,654,646,463.

_Do you think James Patterson hates you? Thinks about the times you have nearly and had died._

I've told you! I don't know who this weirdo is!

_What do you think about the sticker on the last book Nevetmore? If you don't know what it says then here what it says "R.I.P. Maximum Ride"._

Uh-oh…. MAX!

_For Angel:_

A: Hi….

_What do you think about the story I posted about you?_

A: The Angle Experiment! Hee hee…

_I don't think you're evil, just misguided._

A: At least you're nice!

_For Fang ...again:_

Hi.

_If you don't post this I will use my favorite idea of how to kill Dylan. Casterate with wooden spoon, take chainsaw and then cut of wings, arms, legs, and torso, cut into small pieces, put into blender, proceed to blend it all up. 0 : )_

Uhhh….

Maximum Phantomhive's Questions:

_Both: Yes, Fang. Yes we do enjoy our dirty thoughts! It's a gift. _

Iggy… I'm scared!

_Maxii has questions la dee dadeeda! _

_Maxii: When's Fangs birthday? Can you demonstrate what you looked like in your birthday suit?_

I don't know. And NO!

_Maxii: Can the whole flock demonstrate their birthday suits? _

All: NO!

_Ciel: What's everyone favorite flowers? Did you know Justin beibers (blech) perfume holder thingy is a vagina flower? _

Eeppp!

A: I like roses.

I, personally, like Dragon Fruit flowers. They bloom only at night.

G: The Rafflesia! It smells like rotting meat!

M: I like Water Lilies.

N: Violets!

I: Lilacs.

T: I enjoy forget-me-nots.

_Both: WE STILL LOVE IGGY! Well... Bye! Sexting is now, sadly, illegal. Heehee_

Whaa…?

I: Let me at!

M: Sexist pig!

I: I could be THEIR sexist pig!

Ugh….

Guest/Kojai's Questions:

_Do you like it better when people call you and Max Fax or Mang?_

Faxness, baby!

_If you're too busy saving the world to see anime/manga, how come you have plenty of time to answer all of these questions?_

I… um… well…. You see….

_Who do you think should date Maya? Dylan could. Cause he's Max's "perfect"coughcoughperfectlyidiotic"other half", and Maya is Max's clone._

Fang is unavalible. His tongue is currently hiding in Max's throat. Please leave a message after the smooch. *smooch*

_Do you have a middle name?_

I don't a last name and now you're expecting a middle one too? Sheesh!

_If not, what would you want it to be?_

Nick. I'll be Fang Nick No-Name.

_If you hate dogs, why don't you hate Total (no offense Total! You and Akila are so cute together!)_

Total's not really a dog. He's a pain-in-my-butt.

T: I resent that accusation!

All: Shut up, Total!

T: *muttering* Shut up, Total. Sure, pick on the dog. Why not, we're easy targets always following around….

_Did you enjoy scaring the crap out if those squatters in NY?_

Why, yes, yes, I did.

_Is your hair long enough to braid?_

Not anymore.

_Do you want to know who your parents are?_

No, of course not! OF COURSE I DO!

_For the whole flock (Total, too!): What would you do if you woke up to find that your whole life was just an extremely advanced video game?_

All: Whaa…?

_Would you get those makeovers again?_

Maybe.

M: I thought you looked very hot afterwards.

Yes.

_Who do you trust the most?_

Max.

_Would you ever play Truth or Dare with with Anna Ride?_

No! No! NO!

_Can you eat Haagen-Daaz without thinking of Dr. Haagen-Daaz?_

Nope. Then again, I always liked Ben & Jerry's better. You'd never meet an evil guy called "Ben" or "Jerry", I mean, they're just nice-guy-names, you know?

Alright.

Fly on,

Fang


	14. Chapter 14: Fang's Fourteenth & Everyone

Sorry I haven't been on in awhile. New book came out. We all usually lie low for that. Hope you liked _Nevermore_.

Onto my questions!

Anna Ride's Questions:

_Aw. Fangles! Why not play truth or dare with me?_

You scare me.

_It's be fun! And wouldn't you enjoy an excuse to stick your tongue down Max's throat for ten minutes?_

Hmmm….

_Hehe. Yeah, no. I wouldn't dare you to do that. YOU DO IT ENOUGH ANYWAY!_

):

_Not that I care much. (GO FAX! MYLAN CAN GO DIE IN A DITCH!)_

YES! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

_*Cough, cough.* I kind of maimed Dylan...with a bomb...*Cough, cough.* Sadly, he didn't die..._

I feel you. Max won't let me kill him either.

M: It'd be wrong!

Sure…. Whatever you say, honey.

_ANYWAYS...What's your favorite memory?_

Make-out in the desert with Max.

_Favorite food?_

Steak.

_Favorite ice cream?_

Mint chip.

_Favorite way to maim, torture, and kill Dylan?_

Too many to list. I can't decide. OH! That reminds me of a great song! It's called I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters and reflects my feelings about Dylan.

_Favorite couple in MR? (Haha, I already know the answer. It's my favorite, too! FAXNESS FTW!)_

Fax FOREVER!

_Favorite quote?_

" 'But I don't want to go among the mad people!'

'Oh, you can't help that! We're all mad here.' "

-Alice in Wonderland

OR

"Sometimes, being special sucks."

-GLee

_Do you think Max is hot? _

Duh.

M: Pig!

But I'm _your_ pig.

_Did you know that Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute thinks I'm Max's human reincarnation, and I think she's nuts? (Psh, no mere mortal can be that awesome.)_

….?

_Can you put Iggy on?_

I: Yo.

Hey!

I: I CAN SAY "YO" IF I SO DESIRE, FANG!

_So, Iggy...Lupo wants to say hi! (Lupo: _ Save me from this nut.)_

I: Who are you?

_She's moody because you don't know who she is...hehe. SHE'S PRETTY, THOUGH! :D (Lupo: *Facepalm.* Please, Fang, Max, Iggy, SOMEONE, get me away from her. She's insane. Bring me back to MPHknows!)_

I: 'Kay…. I'll just stay in my own MR universe….

_I'm insulted now. BYE, FANG! DIE, DYLAN! YOU'RE ALL WICKEDLY AWESOME!_

Thanks….?

MPHknows' Questions:

_Did I submit questions last time?_

Dunno.

_My memory is horrid, so if I ever accidentally ask a question I've asked before, just answer it._

Sure. Why not?

_Oh, and, Ella?_

E: Hello!

See?! SHE doesn't steal my line… IGGY!

I: I CAN TOO SAY "YO"

Flock: No, it's really Fang's thing.

I: :P

_You no end up with Iggy..._

E and I: What?!

_Iggy is Lupo's_

E: WO THE FRUIT IS LUPO?!

_You end up with Xavior!_

E: What?!

_Xavior is Aidan's older brother._

E: HE COULD BE THE BLOODY PRINCE OF WALES, I'M KEEPING IGGY!

I: MPHknows…. I'm scared.

_You remember me telling you about Aidan, right, Fang?_

Oh, no. I'm staying out of this one.

_Yeah... And Maya ends up with Weston, Aidan's younger brother._

Flock: DISGUSTING!

_And Dylan ends up with a full human girl, Kathleen._

Flock: THAT'S DISGUSTINGER!

That's not a word!

_Well, in one of Anna Ride's stories, she's an experiment, but... *shrug*_

Alrighty, then?

_Oh, and if I'm going to mention all those peeps, I'll mention more just because I like reading your reaction._

Yay, me.

_Fang, your parent's names are Nancy and Acanthus Venom._

NANCY?!

_And you have a little sister named Artiglio._

Next, you tell me I have a brother named Peninsula. Why didn't ya just call her Archipelago?

_She ends up with Gazzy..._

GAZZY!

_And he gets her pregnant at sixteen :D_

**GAZZY!**

_Then you try to kill him..._

NO CHIZ!

_So all three Aze brothers (Xavior, Aidan, and Weston) have to hold you down._

GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!

_Max threatens to shoot you with a tranq. dart._

HEY?!

M: Go other me!

_Am I getting annoying?_

**YES!**

_Do I ask that question every time?_

The answer never changes!

_Whatever..._

Dear Lord….

_Oh, and Ben & Jerry's is nothing compared to Blue Bell._

Doubt it.

_Aw... that just reminded me I didn't get ice cream tonight..._

Poor MPH. Such a hard life.

_Fang, are you a chocoholic?_

Sure, why not?

_I think you're a chocoholic, even if Max is the one that likes chocochip cookies._

M: I do!

_And did you know that a lot of people from fanfiction bulldoze over you (expression) even if they claim they don't._

Huh?

_You're always the one that messes up! It's never Max!_

I do mess up a lot….

_It makes me angry..._

You can borrow Anna Ride's "the rapist"

_Well, that's all I've got for now._

Phew.

_Bye bye!_

Bye.

_Forever Your Shipping Fanfic Author, MPHknows_

Thanks….?

_P.S. Shipping means to take a relationship from a book or movie and tell people or write about it..._

I'm 2% bird, not birdbrain!

M: Sometimes, I wonder….

You're supposed to love me!

M: You know I do….

Fang will be back after his tongue rejoins the world.

Fax is forever's Questions:

_'Ello Fangles. You can thank Anna Ride for me. . Anywho I have a message for each if the flock. _

….

_Max: If Dylan were to die a slow painful death, right now, what would you do first?_

M: Laugh.

_Fang: If Max were to slip into a coma for 15 years would you wait for her?_

No chiz, Sherlock.

_Iggy: If you had to choose between your sight and an atomic bomb what would it be?_

I: Sight.

_Gazzy: If you had to be forced to be an animal what would it be?_

G: Owl.

_Angel: (Btw I think your misunderstood not evil) if you had to lose a power what would it be?_

A: My shape-shifting power, since it's mysteriously disappeared!

_Total(You are flock too!): I feel that your misunderstood. If you could become human, would you? Note you would still have wings and your super jump power!_

T: FINALLY! SOMEONE APPRECIATES THE DOG! And no. Humans are stupid. Max, can I keep her?

M: NO!

T: Please? *gives bambi eyes*

M: Fine!

*sniggers*

M: Who let whom have the freaking dog in the first place?

*cough* Point taken.

_That's all! Byyyyeeee!_

See ya.

.I' 's Question:

_Hey, Fang, are do you have the One Direction INfection or Beiber Fever?_

ACK.

OmegaStarShooter14's Questions:

_F: Does it bother you when people call you emo? I don't think your emo, anyway!_

YES, IT DOES BOTHER ME!

_M: If you had to choose between Fang or saving the world, which would you choose?_

M: Fang…. Sorry, world.

Voice: Max! Bad Max!

M: SHUT UP!

_I: What would you do if there was no more dynamite in the world?_

I: I refuse to think about that horrible possibility.

_G: Have you seen 'the annoying orange'? What did you think? It made me hate oranges._

G: Yes. Ew. I've always hated oranges.

_N: Would you let Iggy and Gazzy give you a full makeover?_

N: NO!

_A: What's the funniest thing you've heard Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, or Dylan think?_

A: "Wow, Max has a nice ass. There are so many things I could do with that ass."

A: But I'm not telling if it was Fang, Dylan, or Iggy who thought it!

_D: What do you think of Fax shippers?_

Dylan's gone. He's not coming back. Let's put it that way.

_T: How does it feel to have tiny wings and the ability to speak?_

T: MY WINGS ARE PERFECTLY PROPORTIONATE TO MY BODY!

_Well, that's all. Catch you later!_

Later.

Maximum Phantomhive's Questions:

_Whoa! Our state flower is a forget-me-not! Cool :) _

Yay for you?

_We wouldn't mind kidnapping Iggy... *stares at each other evilly* _

I: FAAAANNNNNGGGGG! I TAKE IT BACK! MY FANS ARE NUTS! HELP!

Heh heh.

_*stares back at Iggy* ... We'll be back heehee_

I: Oh, motherfu-

M: HEY!

I: Sorry, Mom—Max.

M: Grrr.

' Questions:

_Call me Lexie . Okay so I have some questions for the flock . First Fang:_

_What do you love about Max ? (Not that I don't like Max, she's my role model .)_

Everything.

_Do you know that I have written two books on how to kill Dylan ? I'd be happy to share them ._

Lovely.

_I don't think you're Emo ._

THANK YOU!

_Do you like to draw ?_

I like sketching Max.

_What's your favorite band ? (Sorry if someone's already asked this .)_

Simple Plan.

_Do I annoy you like Anna Ride ? You should read her stories sometime . Lots of Fax ._

Not yet. And I plan on reading them.

_This is all I have . Be back later with more ! Bye Fangalotor!_

See ya.

_Okay these are for Max: Hey Max ._

M: Hey.

_I'll try not to be annoying ._

M; 'Kay?

_Okay . So why do you like Fang so much ?_

M: Because he's Fang. And I don't like him. I love him.

Love you too, honey.

_What does Fang look like, the book doesn't describe him very well ._

_What went through your mind when Jeb said Dylan was supposed to be your perfect other half ?_

M: Yeah, the flipping right.

_Instead of killing Maya and Dylan , why not get them together ?_

M: BECAUSE THEY DESERVE TO DIE!

_And THEN rip their wings of and throw them off the Grand Canyon ?_

M; Nice thoughts….

_Do you guys have any space for another member of the flock ?_

M: (suspiciously) Possibly….

_I'm a Morphing Humana ._

M: ?

_I can morph into any animal I want ._

M: Sure….

_So can my best friend Rebekah and a few other people ._

M: Right….

_I can also grow wings whenever I want and the make them disappear ._

M: And you're totally not evil….

_Please let me and Rebekah come with you ? _

M: Or sent to us by whitecoats.

_Our parent's have abandoned us and we are currently being hunted down much like you ._

M: I'm not being hunted anymore… well… except by Fang's tongue, but that irrelevant!

_There's a book being written about us too._

M: Stupid James Patterson. Making money off MY diary and messing stories up.

_It's call The Unknown by Alexis Phillips . (Me .)_

M: Obviously.

_Oh one more thing ._

M: What?

_I LOVE your name. I am SO naming my daughter that!_

M: You're not creepy….

_Well see ya later , Max !_

M: Yeah… bye.

_These are for Dylan (-.-) :_

D: I HAVE A FAN! TAKE THAT FANG!

How dare you be on my blog AGAIN?! SHOO!

_Dylan why don't you kill yourself ?_

Dylan

_Can I do the honors of killing you ?_

Isn't

_Why, you ask ? YOU MESSED I UP FAX ! YOU DESERVE TO DIE !_

Available

_Bye Dylan -.- ._

He's off dying a slow painful death. Again.

He's like Rasputin! He just doesn't DIE!

_These are for Nudge :_

N: Hey!

_Why are you so girly ?_

N: Because I'm a girl…?

_Why do you like pink ?_

N: Because I'm a girl…?

_Do you secretly like Gazzy ?_

N: ACK.

G: Hey!

N: ACK.

_Please answer that question ._

N: ACK!

_PLEAASSEE ?_

N: **ACK!**

_You and Gazzy should date though . It'd be perfect !_

N: **ACK!**

_What do I do when my boyfriend thinks I like someone else ?_

N: Tell him you don't. The best way is to talk things out.

G: Idiot! Don't say anything! Guys hate heart-to-hearts!

N: Gazzy?

G: What?

N: You're a dumbass.

M: LANGUAGE!

N and G: Sorry Mom—Max.

_Sorry my friend asked that ._

N: I like giving advice. Even if I'm only 13 and have never had a boyfriend.

_You know you're beautiful right ? And so are Max and Angel . Tell them I said that please . _

N: Aww! Thanks!

_I haven't seen you but I bet you guys are ._

N: We should hang out some time…. I like you. Fang! Can we keep her?!

NO!

N: *bambi eyes*

Fine….

M: Who's the sucker now?

Shut up.

_Okay ... BYE NUDGE !_

N: For now… Hee hee.

_Here's questions for Gazzy :_

G: Hi.

_Does Max ever ask you to use your power to mimic voices ?_

G and M: NO!

_Do you like Nudge ?_

G: ACK.

_ANSWER THE QUESTION ._

G: ACK!

_ANSWER IT._

G: **ACK!**

_YOU GUYS SHOULD DATE (:_

G: **ACK!**

_IT'D BE PERFECT !_

G: _**ACK!**_

_You're really handsome , Gazzy , but you're like 12 right ?_

G: 11…. Why…?

_I'm 12 (:_

G: MAAAAAAAXXXXXX! FFFFAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGG!

_BYE GAZZY !_

G: SAVE ME!

_QUESTIONS FOR ANGEL :_

A: Hello.

_Why are you out to get Max ?_

A: I'm not out to get her, silly. *uses mind control* Right?

_You're adorable but you're also EVIL! Why?_

A: *uses mind control AGAIN* I'm not evil, right?

_What did Max ever do to you?_

A: *uses mind control **AGAIN*** Nothing, right?

_BYE ANGEL!_

A: Bye…

_QUESTIONS FOR IGGY (: 3 3 3 :_

I: Hi?

_I LOVE YOU IGGY!_

I: Are you crazy like Maximum Phantomhive?

_Fang's just a little hotter though..._

HAHAHA!

I: )':

_But he's taken so you're mine (:_

Thank God.

I: Shi-

M: AHEM.

I: -te. Shite.

_I'm the same age as you (:_

I: Fang.

_I have dark brown hair and bright blue eyes (:_

I: Help.

_Why is Ella so lucky to have you ? !_

I: Me.

_Love you (:_

I: Please.

_LOL that's what I would act like if I was a Major Fangirl ! _

I: You're not?

_But I'm not a MAJOR Fangirl of Iggy ._

I: What?! Why not?

_I'm a MAJOR FANGIRL OF FANG and yes , I do look like that ._

I win.

_Bye , IGSTER! _

I: Bye…

_BYE FLOCK! I'LL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF DAYS ! THE HUNTERS ARE AFTER ME AGAIN !_

Flock: What the fu-

M: HEY!

Flock: -ton. What the futon just happened…?

M: That's better.

BlackSkinnyJeans101's Questions:

_Love this! Here r some of my questions:_

_Nudge, have you ever had a small crush on Iggy?_

N: NO!

_Max, would you be willing to lead Dylan to a dark alley and hold his arms behind his back as I slit his throat?_

M: Indeed.

Can I help too?

_Hey Fang yesterday this girl with bright red hair told me you made-out with her, is this true?_

NO!

_Max, how do you feel about this?_

M: FANG!

I love you!

_Gazzy go do your special ability in Dylan's face and tell me how he reacts!_

G: Dylan's gone. Fang says he's not coming back. Do you know why?

_Do you find my questions humorous or annoying?_

Flock: Humorous?

_Anyone that said annoying gets flushed down the toilet Gazzy uses!_

Flock: Ewww….

G: Hey!

_Okay well that's all for now! Goodbye smexy Fang! P.S. Fang, I don't think your emo, only misguided..._

Goodbye?

Now, everyone go and buy _Nevermore_; I think you're really going to like it.

Fly on,

Fang

**A/N: Normally I don't do these for this story. I think there's only going to be a few more chapters of this story, even though I really love it. I feel it's the right thing to do to end it when MR ends. Especially, because I was mostly happy with the way **_**Nevermore **_**ended, so there's no more need. So! If you have questions, get them in soon!**


End file.
